1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a game device, and particularly relates to a game device for displaying images of the moving state of objects, such as automobiles, in a virtual three-dimensional space in response to operations of a player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pursuant to recent developments in computer graphics technology, simulation devices and game devices have become widely popular for both business and domestic use. As an example of this type of device, there is a driving (car race) game wherein the players compete for fastest lap times by moving their cars as objects on the course set in a virtual three-dimensional space (game space). It has gained a well-established popularity.
Generally, the simulation device or the game device (hereinafter collectively referred to as the xe2x80x9cgame devicexe2x80x9d) used for playing this game comprises a device main body with a built-in computer unit for executing a pre-stored game program, an operational unit for supplying to the computer the unit operational signals ordering the movement of the object realized in the game, a display for displaying images pursuant to the game progress realized by the execution of the game program by the computer unit, and a sound device for generating sounds pursuant to the game development.
In this game device, the likes of a vehicle (object) with a driver representing the player are displayed on the display. The player operates the operational unit and provides the computer unit with information on the traveling route, traveling speed, and so on. The computer unit calculates the behavior of the vehicle in real time according to such operational information, obtains image data of the traveling state, and displays this image data on the display.
The driving mode of this game is as follows. Not only is the player""s vehicle displayed as an image on the display, but the road signs and the like are also displayed together with the background. The player reads one""s traveling state from the sharpness of a turn, contents of the road signs showing a curve ahead, movement of the surrounding scenery, etc., and controls the acceleration and deceleration via the operational units (accelerator pedal, brake pedal, gearshift, etc.).
Nevertheless, as there is only one driving mode in conventional driving games, the player merely judges one""s traveling state upon viewing the displayed background, road signs, and so forth. Thus, although experienced players are able to achieve high scores in accordance with his/her degree of skill, beqinrters and players who are poor at driving are not able to achieve good scores, and there is a problem in that their interest in the game would languish.
Contrarily, although it would be possible to make the game content enjoyable even to beginners such as by lowering the degree of difficulty of the course (traveling route), for example, advanced and experienced players will not be able to enjoy a satisfactory drive. Therefore, there was a tendency to make the degree of difficulty of the game high, such as by setting the course accordingly. This, however, demanded a high degree of driving skill and led to a game in which a beginner could not easily play. Moreover, the game device would lack amusement merely with the difficulty of the driving technique, and consideration to this aspect is also necessary.
The present invention was devised in view of the aforementioned problems encountered by conventional technology, and an object thereof is to provide a game, such as a driving game, wherein the players having various driving skillsxe2x80x94from beginners to those advancedxe2x80x94may enjoy both aspects of amusement and simulation in consistency.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, the game device of the present invention is structured as follows.
In one invention, a game device for moving an object in virtual three-dimensional space pursuant to the operations from player and generating images of the moving state of such object, comprises: mode provision means for providing to a player a plurality of different movement modes upon moving the object; selection means for enabling a player to select a desired movement mode from such plurality of different movement modes; and game execution means for executing a game relating to the movement of the object in the movement mode selected by the player.
According to this structure, for example, the object is a vehicle to be moved along a traveling line provided in the virtual three-dimensional space; and the mode provision means provides to a player a plurality of driving modes of the vehicle as the plurality of movement modes. Furthermore, the plurality of driving modes includes an assist mode having an auto-brake function for automatically assisting the braking power of the vehicle. According to one preferable example, the plurality of driving modes includes a training mode having an indication function for indicating the driving state upon the player virtually driving the vehicle. In addition, preferably, the indication function indicates to the player the driving state with, at the least, either an image or a sound. It is further desirable that the indication function is composed of at least one of the following: a first indication function for indicating to the player a reference travel line by displaying this on the traveling line; a second indication function for indicating to the player the brake timing by altering the display mode of the reference travel line; a third indication function for indicating to the player the existence of a curve on the traveling line; and a fourth indication function for indicating to the player the gearshift position at the curves on the traveling line.
Here, for example, the game execution means executes the game by exhibiting at least one function among the first through fourth indication functions by referring to an ideal reference data including speed data and brake data per each block along the traveling line obtained based on the driving result of an experienced player. Preferably, the game execution means exhibits the second indication function by including: means for comparing the speed data of the reference data and the speed of the vehicle driven by the player and, when the comparative result shows that the speed data is greater than the vehicle speed, altering the brake data of the blocks ahead of the vehicle to be zero until the vehicle speed exceeds the speed data; and means for altering the display mode of the traveling line pursuant to the alteration result of this block data.
In another invention, a game device for moving an object in a virtual three-dimensional space pursuant to operations from the player and generating images of the moving state of such object, comprises: storage means for pre-storing reference data representing the movement of the object in an ideal state; operation means for operating the actual data showing the moving state upon the player actually moving the object; and assist means for comparing the reference data and actual data and automatically assisting the moving state of the object to be moved by the player.
As a preferable example according to this structure, the object is a vehicle to be moved along the traveling line provided within the virtual three-dimensional space; and the movement of the object is represented by the object traveling along the traveling line of the vehicle. For example, the reference data is driving data prepared from the driving state obtained from the driving of a driver, who is well-experienced with driving an actual vehicle in an actual space, along a traveling route; and the traveling line in the virtual three-dimensional space is the line simulating the traveling route in such actual space. As one example thereof, the driving data includes speed data, brake data and travel line data based on the driving of the experienced player prepared along the traveling line and per block of a prescribed length. Here, the assist means compares the reference data and actual data and automatically assists the braking state of the vehicle to be moved by the player.
According to a preferable, specific structure, the assist means includes means for obtaining the target acceleration from the speed data of the reference data of a block in front of the block on which the vehicle is positioned, and the speed of the vehicle driven by the player; means for estimating the vehicle acceleration from the operational state of the player; means for comparing and judging the target acceleration and the estimate acceleration; means for judging the application of a brake when this comparative result shows that the target acceleration is greater than the estimate acceleration; and means for automatically assisting the control of the degree of acceleration when the judgment means judges that the application of the brake is not necessary, and assisting the control of the degree of acceleration and the amount of brake application when the judgment means judges that the application of the brake is necessary.
According to still another invention, a game device for moving an object in a virtual three-dimensional space pursuant to operations from a player and generating images of the moving state of such object, comprises: operation means for performing modeling conversion on traces pursuant to the movement of the object from a camera viewpoint and operating the conversion matrix thereof; storage means for storing such conversion matrix; judgment means for judging whether the display of traces is necessary; and display means for reading the conversion matrix from the storage means and displaying the conversion matrix when the judgment means judges that the display of traces is necessary.
According to a further invention, a game device for moving an object in a virtual three-dimensional space pursuant to operations from an operator and generating images of the moving state of such object, comprises: movement mode provision mean for providing a plurality of movement modes including a brake timing notification mode for notifying the operator of the brake application timing of the object; and selection means for selecting the movement mode pursuant to the selection made by the operator; wherein the movement mode provision means for realizing the brake timing notification mode includes: judgment means for judging whether or not brake application is necessary based on the speed and position of the object operated by the operator; calculation means for calculating the brake timing based on the speed and position of the object operated by the operator when the judgment means judges that brake application is necessary; and notification means for notifying the operator of the brake application timing based on the brake timing calculated by the calculation means.
Here, for example, the judgment means and calculation means respectively perform judgment and calculation based on the speed and position of the object operated by the operator, and the reference data corresponding to such position. In addition, the notification means notifies, earlier than usual, the brake application timing when the speed of the object is fast in comparison to when the speed of the object is slow.
According to a still further invention, a vehicle brake-control device for controlling the braking power of the vehicle traveling along the route in an actual space, comprises: storage means for pre-storing data relating to braking of the traveling route where the vehicle is to travel; vehicle position detection means for detecting the position of the vehicle on the traveling route; and control means for automatically controlling the braking state of the vehicle during the traveling state thereof based on the data stored in the storage means and the position detected by the vehicle position detection means.